


A Great Time to be Having a Conniption

by TehChou



Category: Huā Yàng Shǎo Nián Shǎo Nǚ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher/Student relationship, MeiTian just wants to go home, so when Xiu Yi comes to bother him about his feelings for RuiXi he perhaps goes a bit too far. . . . PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Time to be Having a Conniption

MeiTian is feeling a great deal of relief. The day is almost over, the soccer team has gone home and all he has left is the swim team. Their injuries are usually easy enough to treat for, less broken bones, more muscle cream and massages.

Mm, massages and bathing suits.

So yeah, today's looking good. He'll be home soon and then, well the possibilities are endless. He slips into his office, perusing the names on his clipboard. RuiXi probably won't be in today, either as long as she- ahem he isn't in his office at this very moment.

"Laoshi?"

He blinks and looks up, pasting on his most business-like expression. XiuYi is sitting on the couch and he looks. . . miserable. Warning bells are suddenly clanging in his head and he grins tightly at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Laoshi," he whines and he swipes a hand across his eyes. Oh God he's been crying. Goddammit. "Laoshi, how do you," he starts and it degrades into mumbling something that MeiTian can't hear because he isn't a dog. He pinches the bridge of his nose and settles in his chair across from him.

"XiuYi, you're going to have to speak up, I can't hear you," he murmurs. XiuYi shoots him a panicked look, his knuckles going white where they're clasped on his knees.

"Again?" He squeaks and MeiTian is reminding himself over and over that's he's the school's nurse, not their psychiatrist; thinking of all the certificates he's won and worked very hard to get.

"Uh, well, uh, I mean," he scrubs a hand over his beach blond hair like an agitated squirrel. "Why is this so hard?" MeiTian doesn't answer and eventually he calms himself enough to try, again.

"OK, so, Laoshi, you're," he bites his lip, flaps his hand. MeiTian feels his eyebrows climb up and up.

"Gay?" He helps, if only because XiuYi is never going to spit it out the way he's going and he wants to go home sometime.

XuiYi blushes, looks down and nods, fidgeting like five year old with a dirty secret.

"How did you tell," he asks his feet. Oh God. That girl is far more trouble then she's worth. He leans comfortably back in his chair.

"I wanted to have sex with a man," he says, far more bluntly then he knows is necessary. "Do you want to have sex with a man, XiuYi?" And that is also far more blunt than necessary.

XiuYi looks like he's about to have a heart attack and MeiTian hides his smirk behind a coolly clinical expression. XiuYi does not notice this struggle.

"Oh God, you knew, you could tell that's what I wanted to ask, I didn't even say anything oh God that's a gay thing, isn't it, I'm part of a conspiracy where _every gay person is telepathically linked_." His eyes are bugging out of his head almost disturbingly, now and MeiTian rolls his eyes. This kid is so melodramatic.

"There's no conspiracy, XiuYi, calm down or I'll have to sedate you,"

"But then how- _sedate_?" His voice is squeaky, again and another blush is spreading across his face and though MeiTian is briefly irritated at what he's clearly upset about this time he mentally grits his teeth and continues on.

"Who is it you have a crush on," he asks him, but XiuYi looks away and doesn't answer. MeiTian sighs.  
"OK, whatever, whoever it is," RuiXi "I want you to think about them naked." XiuYi starts and stares at him miserably. MeiTian quirks a brow at him. XiuYi sighs and closes his eyes hiding his face behind his hand. It does little to hide his deepening blush and after a minute, MeiTian continues.

"OK, good. Now I want you to stop thinking about them as a woman and think about them as a man," XiuYi starts and looks up at him with wide eyes, mouth gaping like a fish. MeiTian stares at him steadily and he squirms, looking panicked, again, eyes not meeting his any longer. He stares at the couch, at the wall behind him, at the floor, at the cot and out the window. He looks like he's going to be ill, but the blush hasn't gone away.

Finally, he leans forward and puts his head in his hands groaning miserably.

"What am I gonna do, laoshi? Does that really mean I'm gay?" He asks his feet, shoulders slumped. MeiTian sighs out his nose.

"Look, XiuYi, there's only one way for you to tell without a doubt," XiuYi blinks up at him in confusion.

"Yeah? How do I do that?" He's practically pouting, now.

"You have to try it out and see," XiuYi's brows draw down in a 'v' of confusion, not quite understanding. It takes a long moment for comprehension to dawn across his face, but MeiTian is patient. Far more patient then he needs to be, he's sure.

"But, but how can I- I can't- I,"

MeiTian closes his eyes and tilts his head over the back of his chair. This is impossible. XiuYi isn't getting it, isn't understanding and there's really not much more he can say that he hasn't said already. He slowly, without opening his eyes, takes off his coat and lays it across his lap.

"Laoshi," XiuYi sounds confused and lost and so impossibly young. MeiTian almost feels guilty about what he's going to do next.

Almost.

But it always has been and always will be the most effective way of ending awkward conversations with students. It's as good as a lie detector against boys who come in with a "stomach ache" on the day of a test, or complain of a banged knee when trying to get out of gym. It's very effective against all blue-blooded insecure males.

And on girls pretending to be boys, obviously.

He opens his eyes and leans forward, eying XiuYi intensely who stares back like a frozen owl. MeiTian crawls forward, placing a hand on the couch and their faces are inches away from each other, now. He's got his coat dangling from one hand and he tosses it behind him and rests that hand against XiuYi's chest. The heartbeat there is fluttering dangerously, warm beneath his fingers, rising and falling with the force of his breath.

"One way, XiuYi," he murmurs, licking his lips. XiuYi whimpers and MeiTian leans in closer and XiuYi isn't pulling away. He's not squirming, not screaming, not jerking back or slapping at him. No, he's looking at him with those helpless eyes, lips parted, mouth open, breath puffing in out, in out; heavy. MeiTian curls the fingers resting on his chest, wraps his shirt in them and XiuYi lets out a little noise. MeiTian smirks and closes the last distance between them, resting his lips on XiuYi's.

It's a chaste kiss, over in a secound and he draws back to gauge his reaction, but XiuYi groans and follows his lips and it's he who deepens the kiss, though MeiTian doubts he knows it.

Well that's not something that happens often.

MeiTian slips long fingers beneath XiuYi's shirt experimentally, finding hot skin beneath that shudders under his touch. He presses their bodies closer together, swiping his tongue across XiuYi's lips, slipping between them. With his weight pressing fully down on him, straddling his legs, Xiuyi groans and opens his mouth, tongue hesitantly sliding against MeiTian's own and God, virgins are so cute. He draws back, running a hand through his hair. XiuYi tries to follow him, eyes glazed and more then a little filled with rather gratifying lust, but MeiTian wants to be sure. He cups his cheek, swiping his thumb under the swell of his bottom lip. XiuYi bites it and his tongue peeks out, just barely touching MeiTian's skin.

"I," he starts and it comes out husky, muddled and MeiTian ducks down, can't resist another quick taste.

"Mmm," he purrs. "What do you think?" And XiuYi swallows, one hand coming up from where it's been nervously twisted into the cushion to rest hesitantly against his back.

"I, uh, I-I'm not sure," another compulsive swallow. "I think I need- I need- uh, just t-to be sure?" MeiTian laughs, a low rumble in his throat and he leans in, again, capturing XiuYi's mouth and tasting every corner inside for a long, long moment.

He's suddenly struck by how sick of their shirts he is, sick of the stiff friction of them, wants to feel smooth skin slide against smooth skin. He slips out of his shirt enjoying the dazed look in XiuYi's eyes as they watch him, roam across his chest when he tosses it away. MeiTian is hard, the long line of his cock pressing almost painfully against the fabric of his trousers. XiuYi's gaze wanders slowly down, down, down and when he gets to the line of it he swallows thickly and MeiTian, after he's very certain he's got an eye full, gets his hands under his shirt and drags it off him, too and then it's just skin, blessed skin against skin and he revels in it, runs his hands along his body, licks his neck, his shoulder, dips his tongue into the delicious hollow his collarbone makes. XiuYi's hands flutter against his back, confused, faltering, halting. He slips on hand up, brushes against his hair and strokes it where it lies against his back. MeiTian sighs out long and low and kisses him, again, digging a hand into his pocket. He pulls a small tube out and takes the hand that's not stroking his hair and places it in XiuYi's palm, curling his fingers around it.

"I don't think you're quite ready for the other way, yet," he murmurs against the side of his mouth. He makes a tiny, confused noise, but MeiTian doesn't say anything further, just hooks a hand in XiuYi's pants, brushing against the gratifyingly hard bulge there and tugging at the waist band of his boxers. He gets it after a moment and lifts his hips obligingly and they both come off in one long slide that MeiTian tosses with the others. MeiTian slips off him, trailing down and down, licking a long line from the hollow of his throat to his navel and shimmying out of his own pants.

XiuYi doesn't break eye contact but his breath gets more labored the further down he gets, eyes going wider and wider until MeiTian licks at the tip of his cock. His eyes slam shut and he bites back whimper, shoving his fist against his mouth. His other hand flutters, still tangled in MeiTian's hair, brushing the crown of his head. MeiTian opens his mouth and sucks tasting the salt of him and the heat that radiates off his prick in waves.

He loves the smell of cock, loves the weight of it against his tongue and the strain of bulk in his jaw. Loves it so much he knows he's good at it, knows when to stop, to pull back and when to give it his all.

XuiYi is far, far too new at this for him to give him his all. He's panting above him, high pitched moaning muffled around his fist and he doesn't have much time, doesn't have long. MeiTian lets off on his cock; lets it slip out of his mouth with a wet pop, leans back on his haunches and wipes his wet mouth with the back of his hand. He stands, the jut of his cock at eye level with XiuYi who stares at it, can't look away. MeiTian tangles a hand in his hair and takes his hand, the one he put the lube in. It's been mangled in his grip and MeiTian carefully pries his fingers away, opens it for him, guides his hand and squeezes a generous portion over the spit-slick line of his cock. XiuYi is staring at his own cock now and his hand goes slack, the lube dropping forgotten to the floor.

He looks back up, looks into MeiTian's eyes as he swing a leg up and around, straddling him again, hovering just above the line of XiuYi's cock. He takes a swipe at it, fists his hand around it, pumping once, twice and XuiYi bucks, choking back a groan so hard it comes out as a strangled grunt. MeiTian let's go, slips two fingers inside himself, prepping himself quick and dirty. He's impatient, leans his weight forward, pressing their chests together. He grabs XiuYi's lolling head, steadies it and catches his mouth, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss that XiuYi enthusiastically returns. MeiTian's hips stutter as he slides down. XiuYi's cock presses at his ass, at the tight hole there, sticks then slips right in. Mei Tian groans and XiuYi flails, grasps his arm, fingers digging in so hard it hurts and it's going to mark him, going to bruise. He sinks down to the hilt, thighs resting on thighs, cock trapped tight between their bodies; heavenly friction. XiuYi is thrusting helplessly now, pressing up bodily into him, getting really into it, bouncing him so hard MeiTian's teeth clack together. XiuYi cries out, clawing at his back now and he comes inside him first, lifting them bodily off the couch. MeiTian grasps his shoulders and rides out his own orgasm, spray trapped between their bodies.

They sit for a long time, panting in the afterglow, coming down slowly, breathing each others breath.

\-------

They're dressed again and cleaned up after making use of the infirmary's shower. XiuYi is hovering, awkward. He can't meet his eyes, but MeiTian doesn't blame him. He studies him in silence until he finally speaks, voice hesitant and faltering.

“I- Thanks. I, I think,” he rubs his arm. “I, uh, I didn't. Thanks.” MeiTian says nothing, though something in his chest twists painfully for him. XiuYi swings his soccer bag over his shoulder and makes to leave.

“I can't say anything to make it better, you know,” MeiTian says on an impulse, before he even knows he's going to speak. XiuYi cards a hand through his damp hair and nods.

“I guess, yeah. I guess it was kinda silly of my to thing you could.” MeiTian grunts in agreement and XiuYi flashes him a tiny grin without looking up.

“It's nice to have confirmation, though, that I-I'm, g-. . . gay.”

You're not gay, MeiTian doesn't say. You're bi, but he doesn't say that, either and eventually XiuYi leaves, eyes fixed on some unseeing point.

MeiTian does not feel guilty.

He doesn't.


End file.
